Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to virtual machines and, more specifically, to methods for supporting virtual machines with respective units of storage.
Description of the Related Art
In general, state data for a virtual machine may be encoded in some form of computer readable media. In some cases, storage local to an underlying hardware platform can be used. In some cases, storage array technology may be used to share pools of underlying storage amongst multiple computational systems. Regardless of the storage technologies used, file system constructs are typically employed to mediate access to stored information. Methods are desired whereby at least certain aspects of the virtual machine state may be encoded and accessed without much of the complexity and overhead usually associated with an intermediary file system.